hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercedes McQueen
Mercedes Maria Theresa Immaculata Browning (Nee''McQueen previously Owen, Fisher and Browning) is a fictional characterfrom the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Jennifer Metcalfe. She debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 19 June 2006 as the first character to be introduced to the series by series producer, Bryan Kirkwood. In 2008 Metcalfe feared that the character was to be axed but was later reassured by the series producer that she would not be. Mercedes son Gabriel Thomas Cruz McQueen was born in 2016 and his funeral was held a week later she still mentions him time to time. Kill Count *Paul Browning: October 2013 - Blungoned with a shovel. Total = 1 Characterisation Kirkwood branded Mercedes "a savvy, ballsy girl that can't say no and is unapologetic about it". Metcalfe has described Mercedes as someone who "hates every woman in Hollyoaks" except her own sisters, and as someone who talks too much and has a "mouth like a foghorn". 2006 Arrival Mercedes meets Russ Owen (Stuart Manning) and flirts with him, angering his girlfriend, Sophie Burton (Connie Powney). Mercedes develops feelings for Russ and they have sex. They begin a relationship after Sophie dies. Russ is diagnosed with a sexually transmitted infection and wrongly accuses Mercedes of having an affair. She is angry with Russ and sleeps with Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas). Mercedes discovers that her mother, Myra (Nicole Barber-Lane), is the cause of infection and Russ apologieses to Mercedes. Mercedes sleeps with Warren once again and feeling guilty, proposes marriage to Russ. He agrees, revealing that he was also going to propose. On the night before their wedding, Mercedes becomes intoxicated and has sex with Warren for a third time. On the same night, someone attempts to murder Clare Cunningham (Gemma Bissix) and Warren is arrested. Warren tries to prove his innocence as he was with Mercedes, but she denies it. At the wedding, Louise Summers (Roxanne McKee) interrupts the proceedings and confronts Mercedes. Mercedes half sister, Tina (Leah Hackett), lies and gives her an alibi. Mercedes and Russ then marry and Warren is charged with Clare's attempted murder. Mercedes agrees to be a witness at Warren's trial and explains their affair, with Russ listening on. Russ then ends their relationship. 2014 Departure In 2014, after Carmel Valentine funeral, Mercedes turns up drunk, Myra claims she wished she was in the coffin, after she presumes Mercedes stole Carmel's ring. Mercedes, in an attempt to leave, gets "murdered" by Grace Black (Tamara Wall). 2015 Return Joe Roscoe is sent by Grace to France, where Mercedes is hiding. Mercedes reveals that Grace and her planned to lock Freddie Roscoe up for good. Mercedes returns to Hollyoaks Village. Stillbirth Mercedes has a stillbirth pregnancy. She thinks this when her baby doesn't respond to her after she tells Joe that the baby isn't hers when she is 8 months pregnant. She tells John Paul, and John Paul convinces her to go to the hospital, where the nurse looks, and says that she couldn't find a heartbeat and that the baby has died. Her son was named Gabriel Thomas Cruz McQueen 2016 Return Mercedes left Hollyoaks in 2016 after finding out that Joe Roscoe had cheated on her with Lindsey Butterfield (his ex-girlfriend) whilst she was still going through the aftermath of her stillbirth. She later returned following the imprisonment of Kim Butterfield. Mercedes later becomes adoptive mother to Lexi Roscoe, who's full name is Alexandra Maria-Magdelane Rosa Roscoe after Lindsey is murdered and Freddie can't seem to bond with her. Halloween 2016 After Joe Roscoe had not shown up at his and Mercedes' wedding day, Joanne Cardsley was doing everything she could to be with Joe, but when Joanne saw a banner on the ground under a Ferris wheel at a Halloween fair asking Mercedes to marry him, she pulled out the key on the Ferris wheel and thew it away while they where on it. After Joe had convinced Mercedes to marry him, the fire set to the wooden maze by Cameron Campbell to kill Nico Blake reached the fuse box as Mercedes and Joe were getting moved on to a cherry picker to get them down from the Ferris wheel. The fire reaching the fuse box caused an explosion where Joe had to jump on to the cherry picker but slightly missed and it left him dangling from the cherry picker from which he falls to his death. Gallery Mercedes Alfie 2.jpg Slide-10-russ-and-mercedes.jpg Mercedes Alfie.jpg Mercedes Clare.jpg Mercedes.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Texas Mercedes Ash Doug Dirk Sienna Patrick.jpg Intro * 2010-2013: Apple trees entwine to form one apple in the middle, Mercedes takes it and bites. * 2013-2014: In a dark wood, a single red apple is visible, Mercedes takes it and bites. * 2015-2016: Mercedes reaches for an apple with 'HOLLYOAKS' engraved in it and bites it. * 2016-: Mercedes is swirling in a red dress at night. She is also seen at the top of the title card. Trivia * In the Meet the McQueens video, released before the introduction of Jacqui McQueen, Mercedes was established as being 19 at the time of her introduction. However, this timeline is retconned switching Mercedes' birth order from 5th of Myra's children to 3rd (she and Carmel switched). Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dee Valley Hospital Workers Category:McQueen Family Category:Browning Family Category:Owen Family Category:Fisher Family Category:2006 Characters Category:Characters Category:1986 births Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:Female Characters